buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Counter
This page is about the keyword. For the attribute, see Counter (Attribute). "Counter" ( Kauntā) is a keyword which, when attached to an ability, allows you to use it during either player's turn on any phase, and in response to opponent's actions and abilities as well. Rulings *'Q:' If both player want to use a Counter, which player should use it first? *'A:' The turn player will be the first to use a card or ability. After that, the non-turn player will get to use a card or ability with Counter before the turn player's card or ability resolves. Against that, the turn player cannot use another card or ability, even if it has Counter. For example: **Player A casts something. **Player B casts a Counter. **Until the chain ends, the turn player cannot use any ability. List of Cards with Counter Ancient World Spells *Bold Dragon *Result of Dragonwork *Dragon Flame Cascade *Unwielding Dragon *Dragon Outlaw *Dragon Prudent *Dragon Thunder *Dragonlution *Gathering of the Armed Dragons *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Rineryusho *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Ryubokushihai *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Ryuzenshakuma *Manliness Spirit Shield *Rise & Fall of Dragons *Surging Dragon Waves *Surges and Dragons of Life *Wrath Trigger Monsters Size 0 *Dragon Kid, Ruse Size 2 *Enma Alliance, Onizorihead *Emerald Dragon Emperor, Jedaflight *Flame Strike Deity, Agosbruch *Ice Dragon Emperor, Glacies *Shimmer Energy Dragon, Aurora *Phantom Dragon Emperor, Lucus Vision *Guardian Dragon Emperor, Amuray *Wicked Dragon of Fabrication, Demonica Size 3 *Armorider Dragon Emperor, Suvarious *Commandant of Enma Alliance, Burn Nova *Dimensional Demonic Dragon, Ladis the Tyrant *Ring Dragon Emperor, Rust Igliha Danger World Spells *Battle Aura Circle *Battle Spirit Infusion *Battle Spirit Unite *Bold Retaliation *Demon Break Slash *Demon Slay Barrier *Demon Slay Slash *Double Guillotine *Fanged Dragon Declaration *Hell Went Back *Divine Crash *Hundred Demons Destructive Power Raiga *Lord Aura Meditation *Phoenix Wall *Shredding Battle Wall Monsters Size 0 *Armorknight Naga *Armorknight Noise Bat Size 1 *Armorknight Gargoyle "A" Size 2 *Armorknight Sphinx *Armorknight Wall Lizard *Fighting Dragon Emperor, Demongodol Ark Size 3 *Armorknight Demon "A" Darkness Dragon World Impacts *Distortion Punisher!! *Violence Familiar! Items *Demonic Demise Sword, Aqulta Gwaneff *Steel Fist, Blacknuckle Spells *Ability Shift *Black Armor *Black Dragon Shield *Bloody Dance *Dark Energy * Dark Spirit * Deadly Boost * Death Break *Death Counter *Death Grip *Death Shield *Devil Stigma *Guillotine Cutter * Inferno Shield of Purgatory *Life Dwells in the Flames of Hades Too *Midnight Shadow *Purgatory Flame that Resides Within the Body *Redupsion Blood *Sudden DEATH! *Vampire Fang Monsters Size 0 *Black Dragon G Size 2 *Death Ruler, Gruen *First Knight of the Apocalypse, Gratos *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword "Inferno" *Purgatory Knights, Gairahm Lance Dragon Dragon World Impacts *Determination of the Fist Fighter, Grapple Soul *Fifth Omni Divine Arts, Giga Howling Phantom! *Gospel of the White Dragon Deity Items *Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle Spells *Astral Force *Blue Dragon Shield *Buddy Buddy BAAAAAN!! *Fifth Omni Oath, Dragoundertake *Dragobond *Dragodesperate *Dragodefense *Dragoenergy *Dragon Barrier *Dragon Breath *Dragon Change *Dragon Guard *Dragon Heart *Secret Treasure of Dragons, Dragopotion *Dragon's Seal *Dragonic Air Raid *Dragonic Assault *Dragonic Charge *Dragon Chase *Dragonic Counter *Dragonic Endure *Dragonic Forcefield *Dragonic Formation *Dragonic Loop *Dragonic Maneuver *Dragonic Paratrooper *Dragonic Shoot *Dragonic Survive *Dragonic Thunder *Dragosolid *Fist of the Red Battler *Fifth Omni Great Dragon Shield *Flying Dragon Shield *Gedo Shield *Gold Dragon Shield *Green Dragon Shield *Hundred Demons Formation, Thunder Mine Stance *Knight Counter *Knightenergy *Lord's Dragon Shield *Primeval Dragon Shield *Emblem of Omni Lords *Red Dragon Shield * Shine Energy *The Skies in your Hand *Victory Slash! *White Dragon Shield *Wolf of Mibu *Wrath of Dragon Monsters Size 0 *Crimson Battler, Cheering Good Luck *Double Squeek Hammer Dragon Size 1 *Dragon Knight, Socrates *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Mountain Crush Gon *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Holy Scripture Hisui Size 2 *Fifth Omni Blade Dragon Lord, Jackknife "Emperor" *Three Stars Cavalry Dragon, Pizza Land "36" *Ultimate Neo Dragon, Drum the Future Size 3 *Hundred Demons General, Iyonorasetsuryu *Super Armordragon, Aura Sword Dragon Dungeon World Impacts *Fortune Select! Items *Staff of Monster Master, Alerta Spells *A Handful of Rewards *Command of the Water Lord *Divine Protection of Shalsana *Dungeon Explosion *Dungeon Pit *Enemin Gold Alpha *Hidden Crossbow *Pillar of Fire *Quiescence of Cassiade *Super Strength Replenishment Monsters Size 3 *Guardian Dragon of the Ruins, Meteor Rain *Hades Dragon Chief, Red Arrogant Generic Spells *Barbed Wire *Battle Deity Support *Castling *Chessenergy *Damage Control *Disturb *Emperor Shield *Fortune-shield *Operation Restraint *Pawn Storm Monsters Size 0 *Battle Deity Robo, Mass Soldier Size 1 *Battle Deity Robo, Dark Wolf Size 2 *Battle Deity Robo, Azul Dragon Size 3 *Battle Deity Robo, GIZAI Emperor *Battle Deity Robo, Void Fort Mumyo Hero World Impacts *Emergency Trans! Spells *...Or So the Dream I had Went *Body of Steel *But He is of the Lowest Rank *Stop Right There! *For Such an Attack to... *Hero Climax! *I Have No Business with the Likes Of You! *I Leave...the Rest to You *I Won`t Let that Happen! *I'm Finished with You *I'm Still Alive! *I'm Taking You Down with Me! *I've Seen Through Your Moves! *You've Finally Done it! *It's Here, the NEW Suit! *Justice Will Prevail! *That is an Afterimage *There, I See It! * It Doesn't Work!! *Why is there a banana peel here!? Monsters Size 0 *Decker Drum "SD" Size 1 *Rescue Dragon Mach Braver Size 2 * Blue Valor, Lord Lancer *Gaigrander, "Analyze Form" *Gaigrander, "Finish Form" *Grand Calibur, Fullgunes Size 3 *Hundred Demons General, Braiden Katana World Impacts *Absolute Sword, Azure Cascade Formation *Secret Sword, Comet *Secret Sword, Glittering Star *Secret Sword, Moon Fang *Secret Sword, Morning Star *Secret Sword, Shooting Star *Secret Sword, Star Crusher *Secret Sword, Starlight Items * Ninja Blade, Chirizakura Spells *Art of Body Replacement *Art of Item Blasting *Clear Serenity *Demon Way, Arakuyou *Demon Way, Fool's Festival *Demon Way, Geppakugiri *Demon Way, Kiribusuma *Demon Way, Noroihikagami *Demon Way, Oborogenbu *Demon Way, Sakurafubuki *Demon Way, Shienrekka *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Hyakaryouran *Ninja Arts, Half-kill *Ninja Arts, Mat Flipping Technique *Ninja Arts, Snake Gaze *Ninja Arts, Steel Ball *Secret Arts, Dance of the Guardian Swords *Shooting Cross Knives, Right-hand *Spinning Windmill Knives, Back-hand *Striking with the Back of My Sword! *Sword Skill Bare Hand Intercept *Sword Skill, Sen no Sen *Water Technique, Kyokusuinoen *Water Technique, Minawagakushi Monsters Size 1 *Fire Streak Ninja, Gokuen *Hundred Face Ninja, Muraku *Lightning Speed, Tsukiusagi *Nanomachine Ninja, Byakuya *Runaway Female Ninja, Yukishiro Size 3 *First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun *INV First Omni Beast Lord, Kage Ziun Legend World Impacts *King's Wave, Caliburn Grief Items *Divine Protection, Prydwen Spells *Ainsel's Damage Rebound *Berserk Gard *Breathen Gard *The Hardworking Fairies *Great Spell, Weiterstadt *Heroic Spirit *Holy Grail *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Nemesis Thunder * Nuisances of Trolls *Oswira Gard *Power of Mythology *Scorn of Gremlin *Shield of Achilles *Shield of Knowledge, Tetra Vibrion *Starfall Night *The Wydar Sarkal Monsters Size 1 *Stallion of the Divine King, Sleipnir Size 2 *Dashing in the Moonlight, Red Cap Magic World Spells *Abra Cadabra! *Bastin Caps *Begone!! *Bestie! *Check It Out! *Chillax! *Epic Fail! *Great Spell, Demon’s Concert *Great Spell, Saturday Night Devil Fever *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Do or Die *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Pathetic *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamitagae *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamimonoimi *Key of Solomon, First Volume *Magic School, Sephirot *Magical Goodbye *Make Some Noise! *Nothing to It! *One More Set! *Oops! *Overstand! *Quick Summon *Solomon's Shield *It's All Cool *Speed Summon *That`s How I Roll *Todo of the Unseen Hands *You the Man! Monsters Size 1 *Art of Body Duplication! Asmodai *Magic Realm Bouncer, Andless *Street Racer, Eligos Size 2 *Barriermaster, Shadowflash Size 3 *Fallen Demon Lord, Rucifiel *Blue Flame Master, Zustein *Witch of Illusions, Luvia the Mirage Star Dragon World Spells *Antimatter Cloud *Barracal Barret *Earth Barrier *Energy of the Universe *Proto Barrier *Scram Crossnize *Shining Rain *Soul Arms * Spectrum Body *Speculight Ring *Sudden Wormhole * Surprise Laser *Swingby Smash Monsters Size 0 *Dragonarms, Garbel Anchor Size 1 *Dragonarms, Radiant Stade Size 2 *Fourth Dimension, Mobius Size 3 * Biggest Dragonarms, The Main Force *Star Guardian, Jackknife "Full Burst" Other *Hasted Evolution, Yamigedo *Thunder Claw, Narukami List of Anti-Counter Cards Darkness Dragon World * Absolute Attack Dragon World *Dragon Bind Attack Star Dragon World *Radiant Stream!